


Royal Blood

by mintbrownies



Series: Ateez Gang AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, kinda enemies to i won't let anyone hurt you you pure soul, this was originally titled gang gang ay ay, yunho was literally thrown into this by hongjoong and now jongho has to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbrownies/pseuds/mintbrownies
Summary: He drives the van away, ignoring the violent police sirens heading in the opposite direction. If Hongjoong wanted Yunho to be a part of this gang then he has to do this the right way. Jongho has to get this through to him.





	Royal Blood

Jongho doesn’t hate Jeong Yunho; he just doesn’t really understand why he’s here.

The thoughts of uneasiness at the newcomer that _weren’t_ jealousy (shut up, San) seemed to consume most of his time, whenever Jeong Yunho was in the room it seemed like everyone’s attention naturally was drawn to him, it was almost like watching over a child, a six foot one but a child nonetheless.  

 

He gets particularly bold enough to share some of his feelings after one of their most recent missions, Yunho had tripped over Jongho’s foot and caused the younger to shoot his target a bit too early for the gang’s liking. The information they were looking for were most likely lost for good, and that didn’t set well with Jongho and his pride. “Don’t you think we used to work better as five, captain?” he says, and Hongjoong although pissed at the aftermath of the mission, still finds it in himself to defend Yunho.

 

“He’s still a fresh blood, you weren’t that perfect either when you first started.”

 

“But he’s -”

 

“Too nice?” Hongjoong raises a brow, and Jongho slumps on the seat beside his office mumbling the confirmation. Sure, that’s one way to put it. “the circumstance of meeting Yunho were, uh, special? but he’ll get around to the nature of our work.” Hongjoong said, and Jongho is only more frustrated at the answer.

 

The guy was bad, and not the good kind of bad that a gang would want but bad as in he actually sucks. Throughout the mission he had been following either Jongho or San as they were the closest to him, clinging to them and nearly crying out at every gunshot. At some point Jongho considered shooting him to get rid of him and focus on his target but the endless possibilities of what Hongjoong would do to him if he did that had stopped him from doing so.

To put it simply: Yunho was useless to them as far as Jongho knows.

 

They (Hongjoong) suggested including him further into the gang, and making him feel like he belonged.

 

Hongjoong was really insistent on the idea that a gang was more than a bunch of outlaws clustering together to defy the system, to him a gang had to be a family first for it to raise, and Jongho had to admit that this philosophy seemed to work well so far, their rates of success especially for a new raising gang in the city was astonishing, and he often heard the people at the streets referring to a member of their gang as the royal blood. At first, the title made Jongho cringe, but he somehow started to take pride of it overtime, and he’s sure the rest of the gang are too by the way they show off their tattoos at every opportunity the get. San, especially, was extremely proud with his sleeveless tops.

 

“It’s to show loyalty, you’re a real part of the gang if you get it!” San pats Yunho’s back so enthusiastically the guy nearly loses his balance. Jongho would feel sorry for him if he didn’t despise him.

 

Yunho seemed to space out in front of the sketchbook, his eyes moving all over the sketch of the crown design as if to study every tiny detail, “I’ve never had a tattoo before.” he mumbles to himself, “does it hurt?” he turns to San, understandably, as the guy had almost an entire sleeve on each arm. Jongho himself didn’t get to even have the gang tattoo because he was still underage, but he often found himself amazed by San’s tattoos and debating doing the same as him.

“It does hurt, but the artist is a friend of mine and I’ll make sure he takes really good care of you so it doesn’t hurt _really_ bad.” He flashes a dimpled smile, taking the opportunity to pat Yunho’s head as the, much taller, guy was now seated on the chair waiting for the session to start.

when the session starts, Yunho yelps and reaches for the closest thing to him, which happens to be Jongho, unfortunately, the older’s head pushing into Jongho’s chest and the younger can feel how tense the guy is.

 

San motions for the younger to comfort him, and before Jongho has the opportunity to do anything Yunho cries out again and his hand searches for Jongho’s. “I - um, it’ll be over in a minute?” he tries awkwardly, and Yunho nods even though his body tenses even more. It was weird seeing such a big guy scared of - a needle? pain? Jongho wasn’t sure which one exactly. It only made Jongho more curious to know how the hell Jeong Yunho had ended up in their gang, and how one night Hongjoong appeared with the guy by his side and no one was allowed to ask questions.

 

“What do you know about Yunho?” Jongho lazily asked, slumped on the couch beside the chair where San was inking one of his tattoos, Yunho waiting in the car as he had enough of tattoos for the time being, nearly getting sick when San had told him that he’ll work on his.

 

“He’s amazing huh? different?” San grins, “honestly I know about as much as you do. But I’m glad Joong brought him to us somehow.”’

 

“why?”

 

“You, me, and the rest of the guys, we think we’re different but we’re really the same if you think about it. similar background, similar ambitions, attitudes, and skills. but Yunho, god, that guy is amazing. It’s like you can never know what he’ll do next or what he’s really thinking, it’s refreshing.”

 

“so you think he’s worth keeping around?”

 

“I think he’s about as worth keeping as any of us.” San shrugs honestly, but Jongho isn’t sure about this one.

 

He keeps an eye on Jeong Yunho. Sure, the guy appears about as naive as a kitten and he can barely hold a gun without shooting himself but when you’re in a gang you can never be too careful, and living on the streets had taught Jongho a thing or two.

It’s right after collecting their bi-monthly debts and benefits that Jongho found Wooyoung and Mingi teaching Yunho how to properly hold a gun and actually shoot without nearly having a panic attack. It wasn’t something that Jongho necessarily wanted to observe but anything was more fun than sitting with the captain to count the gains.

  
“ – exactly, but, it’s important to straighten your arms.” Wooyoung demonstrates the correct posture, eyes wide and anticipating as he waits for Yunho to adjust.

 

“Like this?” the taller says with hesitation. His arms are straighter but still, if he shoots like the that the gun is most likely going to relapse and hit him in the face, and that’s the best case scenario.

 

“No, no,” Wooyoung cringes, “Look at him.” he points at Mingi, “he’s got an annoying face, right? Now aim the gun like you want to actually shoot him.”

 

“wow, that’s really low, Woo.” Mingi says but it had no bite to it, and Wooyoung shrugs “ay, no shade man.”

It continues like that for about an hour, and Yunho’s expressions seemed to apparently tense every time he had to hold the gun up, face growing paler and chest heaving more and more. Although he wasn’t actually shooting anything, Jongho imagines the concept of doing so was still new to him, maybe even scary?

It was interesting, Jongho had never thought what a gun would mean to someone that does not use it on the daily, that does not consider it an integrated part of who they are as a person. To Jongho, his gun was about as important to him as his phone was, as much of a companion. But, perhaps the idea isn’t universal if Yunho’s growing discomfort is anything to go by.

A few minutes pass, and neither of the other two seem to notice, so Jongho finally took it upon himself to suggest a break. Thankfully the other two agreed without much of a hustle, “we’ll be at the van!” Wooyoung yelled.

When they’re left alone it’s quite for a while. Yunho isn’t that talkative and loud like he normally is and Jongho wanders if it was because of himself or if the practice was actually that exhausting for him. Despite himself, he dares to ask “does it scare you?”

The taller shakes his head, eyes squinting shut, he loses his balance for a bit and Jongho hurries to support him back up. He has no doubt that the captain would kill him if anything had happened to the guy. He allowed him to get the tattoo after _three_ weeks, so that’s enough indication of how much he prefers this one over the rest of them. “I don’t like it.”

“The gun?”

Another head shake, “killing - death.” He clarifies, and Jongho is taken aback once more.

Death had never been that serious to him, it happens on the daily, just yesterday he killed a snitch and then went to eat pizza with San and Mingi five minutes after before he then, again, got into a fight with another raising gang in the district and killed a few of them. 

Killing wasn't that big of a deal to a gang, the streets were tough – 

Collecting debt wasn’t always smooth. The gang had had their fair share of combats with the police and almost all of the guys know how to handle it well enough.

Jongho checked his guns one last time before he gets ready to head out, waiting for a phone call from Mingi to confirm the need for more men, and Jongho is ready for it. Yunho on the other hand was clearly not. “They’re just people, you’ve fought people before, right?” He tries to comfort, but an exhausted groan leave his lips when Yunho shakes his head.

So he was never even in a fight.

What the hell was Hongjoong _thinking_ when he brought the guy for fuck's sake _?_

“Yunho, buddy, look at me” he pats his shoulders, startling him, “you now are a Royal Blood, and we don’t give a fuck about the police, in fact, we fuck up the police.” Yunho begins to open his mouth but the younger cuts him off, “but! You’re still new to this entire thing, and while I looked down on you at first I know this can be scary, so –“ he holds the other's shaking hands in one hand, and turns his phone off with the other, Mingi can fuck the police up on his own, “we’re going back home to talk to Hongjoong, he’s got some explanation to do.”

He drives the van away, ignoring the violent police sirens heading in the opposite direction. If Hongjoong wanted Yunho to be a part of this gang then he has to do this the right way. Jongho has to get this through to him.


End file.
